iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiff
Spiff, voiced by Derek McGrath, is a street cleaning skunk. He wears a greenish-beige hat, a beige shirt, brown trousers, and is usually seen carrying a trash-picking stick. Occupations Spiff's duty is to keep the Kookamuna clean, and he takes this job very seriously, even going so far as to clean up after others when he's away from Mooseknuckle. He gets extremely mad whenever anyone litters, rather than properly dispose of their trash. He considers tourists to be a problem, since they tend to be careless litterbugs. Even so, he grows bored and restless when there's a long period in which no one litters. In his spare time, he uses the tin cans he recycles to make little statues and figurines, as seen in "Art For Iggy's Sake". As a second job, he occasionally writes articles for the Kookamunga Scoop, Mooseknuckle's local news magazine.A Whale of a Tale/Big Toe's Faux Paw Spiff writes about minor character Wing-nut's (see below) new invention: an airplane which runs on maple syrup. He later, convinced that Iggy was delirious when he saw the narwhal in the waters of Brain Freeze, writes an article titled: "Local Pig Thinks he sees Unicorn Whale". Character Along with being so adamant about public cleanliness, Spiff has proven himself to be very testy in general. He has argued with Zoop in many episodes, often over very minor details. When pushed to the limits, he will release a stench cloud, much to the horror of everyone present. He has actually only been shown releasing his stench once, in "The Way of the Skunk", when it was quickly masked by the robot. On two other occasions, in "A Bird in the Hoof" and "One Fine Day", he nearly sprays, but something happens in each instance to stop him. Facts Spiff has a powerful operatic singing voice, as heard in "The Unsung Hero". He normally only sings in the shower, but in this episode, Iggy and Jiggers called upon him to sing for the cactuses in the desert after Zoop, who normally fulfills this job, came down with laryngitis. He is skilled at martial arts, having been trained by Zoop, and on numerous occasions has applied this talent to his trash-picking routines. In "Sticking Together", he is shown to have a strong sense of smell, which also applies to his job usefully. In "A Bird in the Hoof", he also claims he is been cleaning the park for twenty years. Major appearances *"The Way of the Skunk" - Spiff quits his job after a robot Iggy and Jiggers bought to help him begins doing all the work. When it gets out of control, and destroys things which aren't trash, Zoop helps to train Spiff so he can compete to get his job back. *"Tower of Beaver" - He's arguing with Zoop. *"Sticking Together" - When Spiff gets chained to Iggy, they have to learn how to work together to get their jobs done. *"The Unsung Hero" - Spiff has to sing for the cactuses in the desert while Zoop is sick, if he wants her to be able to use their needles to help his sore back. References Category:Main characters Category:Characters